


Balcony Chats

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, The show doesn't give me enough character introspection that sticks so here we are, balcony talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: After the events of Oni-chan, Chat Noir finds himself feeling a little melancholy. He seeks out Marinette, his very first friend, for advice. Mild Spoilers!This is a short fic where I explore some of Chat/Adrien's feelings about the whole romance rival thing. I was intrigued after Chat's line "Adrien, Adrien, everyone fits over him but no one fights over me!" I wanted to explore, then, the dissonance Chat experiences when thinking about both of his sides and see if we can't reconcile them a little. It's just a short piece, but I might make this a short series of balcony chats where I delve into some of Marinette's and Chat's reactions to future episodes. Enjoy!





	Balcony Chats

              Chat looked up to the crescent moon, kicking his leg as it dangled. Perched on Marinette’s balcony railing, waiting for her to return with promised hot chocolate, he wondered if it was okay for him to be here. As a superhero, he shouldn’t really be seeking advice for his personal life, especially if that person knew him in his personal life.

              But he really needed a friend.

              Marinette emerged awhile later with a robe on and two steaming mugs in her hands. She handed a mug to Chat and he accepted it gratefully, keeping his eyes on the moon. Marinette leaned against the railing, sipping her hot chocolate quietly.

              “What was it you liked about me?” Chat asked referring to the time she confessed her love to him.

              Mari choked on her coco and he whipped his head around anxiously, scanning her startled features. She cleared her throat, meeting his concerned gaze.

              “Well,” Marinette winced. “I think I owe you an apology. I—well—I love you but it’s more like… a celebrity crush?” Her blue gaze was filled with guilt.

              Ah, he didn’t mind that so much, though he was a little disappointed. He wondered what the distinction was, however. Ladybug was a celebrity and he loved her. By that reasoning, wasn’t Ladybug a celebrity crush?

              “Do you have a not-celebrity crush?” He tilted his head curiously.

              “Sort of?” Marinette admitted, blushing. “He’s really sweet. Technically, he’s sort of famous but I don’t like him for that. I love him because he’s kind and doesn’t get upset with me for being clumsy. He also has the most wonderful laugh and smile.” She grinned, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

              Chat Noir nodded, thinking she meant Luka. He was, after all, in an increasingly popular band thanks to his amazing musical talent and Marinette’s amazing designs.

              “But,” Marinette continued, “You know, what I love about you, Chat, is your kindness too. You’re loyal—from what I’ve seen in interviews—and you’re so gentle with civilians. It’s admirable.”

              Chat Noir turned away from her large blue eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

              “You know, you’re the first girl to ever confess her feelings for me,” he smiled.

              “Really?” Marinette sounded shocked. “You flirt so much—I mean—um—it seems like you’re—experienced?”

              “Nope, not at all,” Chat sighed. “Can I tell you something?”

              She nodded and he looked down, rubbing his thumb across the mug’s lip.

              “I just recently found out that a girl in my personal life likes me. I never knew.”

              “That’s good, right?”

              “I guess. I’m grateful,” he added quickly, giving Marinette a panicked look, “of course I’m grateful. It’s just that she loves my alter-ego.”

              “What’s wrong with your alter-ego?” Marinette tilted her head, frowning.

              “I’m no one special,” Chat admitted, slouching. “I spend most of my time in my room, alone. I’m not on good terms with my dad and my mom… left… with no explanation one day. I don’t really joke around or do anything because I’m so afraid that if I do, I’ll disappoint the few people who stick around.”

              “Oh, Chat,” Marinette reached out, her hand pausing just inches from his arm. He glanced down, watching her hesitate. He immediately leaned into her touch, confirming he wanted it. She gave his arm a squeeze and continued, “The people who really and truly love you won’t be disappointed with you.”

              “That’s just it,” Chat said, his voice wavering. “I thought my mom loved me. I thought I was enough but now my own dad won’t ever spare a glance my way.” His voice cracked and he sucked in a slow breath, trying to hold back the rising tears.

              “Come here,” Marinette commanded with the strength and leadership he only ever heard from Ladybug. He obeyed, gracefully spinning around on the railing and hopping off. Marinette immediately pulled him into a hug, her mug pressing against his back. The tears rose and his lips trembled as he found himself surrounded by warmth. He hugged her back.

              “You know,” Marinette said once she broke away, pulling him over to the two chairs she had set up, “You’re an incredible person. Who cares what anyone else thinks?”

              “I do,” Chat slummed, taking his first sip of hot chocolate. It warmed him to his core, giving him energy to keep going. “I’m going to sound pathetic but it’s so frustrating. I just wish I didn’t have to work so hard to try an earn my dad’s affection. I wish I didn’t have to try and be perfect. I wish the girl who has a crush on me loved me as Chat, and not as my usual self.” He quieted. “I’m realizing that it’s selfish, but I wish Ladybug loved me. I wish I could be enough for her as myself. She’s the person who knows me the most and I just want… I want that to be enough.” He turned to Marinette, who was considering him carefully, a slight sorrow in her gaze.

              “Have you considered,” Marinette offered softly, “you haven’t shown Ladybug your true self?”

              “I’m me as Chat,” he responded. “Fun, silly, not mister perfect, and dressed in an awesome outfit.” He gave her a brief wink and Marinette glared at him. He smiled softly before his features fell. “Is the real me annoying?”

              “Chat Noir can be annoying,” Marinette said after taking a sip of her coco. “And maybe your alter ego is… reserved? But the real you is both. The real you is the person who knows loneliness, who loves fiercely, who makes lame puns—”

              “My puns are genius!” Chat interrupted.

              “—who can be quiet and soft-spoken,” Marinette continued calmly, “you’re all the best parts and all the flaws of your mask and who’s behind it. Maybe if you let yourself be all that for Ladybug and other people in you life, you might find yourself less isolated.”

              “How can you be sure?” Chat asked, frowning.

              “Because I think I’m seeing the real you now,” Marinette smiled gently, “and I really love getting to know him.”

              Chat Noir smiled, looking down at his coco.

              “You sure know a lot about superheroes,” he teased, “you don’t happen to have an alter-ego, do you?”

              “What?” Marinette drawled out nervously, waving her hand dismissively. “Are you kidding? It’s all the—uh—comics Alya makes me read!”

              Chat Noir chuckled.

              “It’s okay,” he gave her a large smile. “I understand. And thank you, I really needed this.”

              “Sure,” Marinette visibly relaxed, holding his gaze with her big blue eyes. “If you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me. I know I can’t know too much about your personal life, but if you want, I’m happy to be your friend. Chat Noir’s superhero's and alter-ego’s friend.”

              “In a way I guess that makes you my first true friend,” Chat smiled, thinking back to when he had first met Marinette as Adrien. It felt fitting that she was his first friend outside his home and now, she was offering to be his friend when he was just being him. He wondered how he could ever fully convey his gratitude.

              “We’ll always be friends,” Marinette promised, “and hopefully, you’ll find yourself making a whole bunch more.”

              Chat grinned, sipping his hot chocolate.

              They remained there, lingering as the night stretched on. They talked about things that friends do; video games, dumb jokes, and their favorite things ranging from colors to t.v. shows. Chat finally left after insisting Marinette get some shut eye when she started yawning every other word. They parted, both feeling warm and content.

              The next day, Adrien seemed to be smiling more and making jokes and Chat Noir held back some of his flirting. For the first time since receiving his miraculous, he felt freer than ever before.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Am I staying true to cannon character? Why or why not? Is it good if I am or am not staying true to cannon? I find it difficult to ascertain some of the character's feelings on things so this is my way of filling in the holes!


End file.
